Halloween
by Mily Black II
Summary: Un bal qui change la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Samedi 1er Novembre

Mon cher journal,

Je sais que je t'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps mais que veux tu ce début de septième année est très rempli et ne nous laisse que très peu de liberté. L'année dernière, tout le monde nous avait prévenu que nous serions vite submergés de travail mais à ce point là ! Même moi qui aime l'ambiance feutré de la bibliothèque et l'odeur des livres, souhaite que les vacances arrivent !

Bon, laisse moi te résumer ce premier mois de ma dernière année ici.

J'ai retrouvé Alice comme d'habitude sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Elle était déjà fermement accrochée à Franck qui souriait comme un bienheureux.

Je les envie, tu sais. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années et pourtant rien ne semble altérer leur amour l'un de l'autre… Ils se regardent toujours avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux, les noms doux et guimauves à souhait s'échappent de leurs bouches avec naturel…

Vais-je un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qui me donnera envie d'être aussi… Heureuse ?

Une chose est sure, ce ne sera pas Erwan ! Tu sais ce gars… Celui avec qui je suis sortie cet été et qui finalement m'a lâchement laissé tomber tout en m'avouant qu'il avait une petite amie… Comment les mecs peuvent ils donc être aussi goujats ?!

Bon revenons en à la rentrée… Donc Alice était blottie dans les bras de Franck qui était en grande conversation avec ni plus ni moins que Rémus. Le type le plus incroyable de la création !!! Il est trop gentil ! Et à ce moment là, je croyais qu'il était Préfet en Chef avec moi. Mais non, il a refusé… A cause de ses copains.

C'est vrai qu'être Préfet en Chef et Maraudeur en même temps ça doit pas être facile. Et puis il est tout de même le plus réfléchi des quatre alors autant qu'il reste un Maraudeur sinon avec leurs farces les professeurs vont virer chèvres !

Nous avons donc commencé à discuter tous les quatre quand Potter et Black sont arrivés. Pourquoi je te parle d'eux alors que j'ai passé l'été à te dire que je voulais oublier ce veracrasse puant ? Attend deux minutes et tu vas comprendre pourquoi je mentionne ce type qui ne cesse de me harceler depuis trop longtemps.

Donc nous discutions. De quoi, je ne m'en rappelle plus mais la conversation était agréable quand nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée des deux marioles.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'écrièrent ils.

Nous répondîmes mais je dois avouer que je le fis du bout des lèvres…

- Alors comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Demanda Franck.

- Les meilleures de ma vie !!! Peut être parce que je les ai passé avec James et ses parents…

- Qui étaient très contents de nous déposer à la gare ce matin…

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à me dire que quelque chose clochait. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils nous avaient rejoint et Potter ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole. Il semblait même qu'il évitait de regarder dans ma direction comme si j'étais transparente.

Lui qui d'habitude ne perdait pas de temps et commençait son harcèlement tout de suite, partit vers le train sans même un regard pour moi… J'avais été étonnée et soulagée. L'année s'annonçait bonne. Mais bien sur tout s'est compliqué après…

Le retour au château signifiait aussi retour des farces. Je les réprimandais autant que je le pouvais mais pour la première fois, Potter ne me demandait ni de baisers, ni de sortir avec lui… Il restait stoïque comme absent, le regard au loin… Moi je continuais mes crises qui avaient perdues de leurs saveurs puisqu'il ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Il attendait la plupart du temps que je finisse d'hurler pour partir sans un mot.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tentée de demander à Rémus la raison de ce changement mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Après tout il aurait cru que j'y portais une quelconque importance… Et il n'aurait pas eu tort. Et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui : Potter me manque !

Par exemple, un soir, au diner, il y avait une place de libre juste à ses cotés. Avant il aurait crié dans la Grande Salle de venir m'asseoir à ses cotés mais là il ne fit rien. Il avait continué de manger et de discuter avec ses amis. Peut être même ne m'avait il pas vu… Pourtant je crois que j'aurais accepté…

Mais la première fois où mon cœur s'est serré, se fut en Potions. Au bout de deux semaines de cours, le professeur Encensa avait décidé de faire des binômes suivant les niveaux. Quand elle avait annoncé 'Evans-Potter' mon cœur avait fait un bond (de joie, je pense) mais tout de suite il s'était glacé. Potter avait levé la main et demandé d'une voix posée à être avec un autre élève en prétextant que nous ne nous entendions pas du tout et que cela pouvait devenir dangereux…

Cela avait choqué les élèves et j'avais eu du mal à retenir les larmes. Ce soir là, j'avais eu envie d'écrire quelques mots dans tes pages mais tout était bien trop confus. Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Alice, j'avais juste analysé tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions. J'avais observé Potter les jours suivants, attendu un petit signe de sa part mais rien… C'est dingue de passer un mois à attendre qu'un garçon te regarde ne serait ce qu'une seconde.

Tu crois que je suis malade ? Tu crois qu'il faut que je consulte ? Ou il y a une raison plus simple à tout cela ? Je me suis transformée en groupie de Potter ! Je ne pensais pas en arrivée là un jour mais malheureusement…

J'ai beau me dire que ce brusque changement de comportement prouve qu'il ne tenait pas à moi que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pari. Le temps qui lui était imparti pour me séduire s'est écoulé et maintenant il va pouvoir retourner auprès de ses groupies.

Peut être me laisseront elles tranquilles ?! Qui sait ? Pour le moment elles continuent de m'envoyer des piques à longueur de journée, et l'absence de réaction de Potter leur donne des ailes !

Pourquoi est ce que aujourd'hui j'ai compris que Potter me manquait ?

Parce qu'hier c'était Halloween. Parce que hier, le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé à toute l'école qu'il y aurait exceptionnellement un bal. Parce que hier, et contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes, Potter n'est pas venu me supplier d'y aller avec lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai su qu'il y allait avec Melany Stower.

Mon cher journal,

Dans quelques heures, le bal commence et je viens de réaliser que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce prétentieux de James Potter. Que vais-je devenir ?

Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche 2 Novembre

Mon cher journal,

je ne sais par où commencer aujourd'hui. Tant de choses se bousculent dans ma tête qu'il m'est difficile de faire le tri. Comment faire pour que tout cela semble correct et non écrit par une folle ? Je sais !!! Je vais te raconter tout dans l'ordre chronologique !

Bon voilà. Donc hier je pleurais en écrivant quelques mots sur tes pages. Ce fichu Potter qui me faisait souffrir une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois ci pas par son attitude vis-à-vis de moi mais plutôt par son manque d'intérêt… Alice m'a trouvé effondrée sur mon lit, le visage mouillé et les yeux rouges. Ce qui, je dois le dire, doit faire peur avec ma peau blanche et mes cheveux roux mais bon que dire.

J'ai fini par lui avouer que les demandes incessantes de Potter me manquaient. Qu'il me manquait. Que ce début d'année était déprimant par la quantité de travail mais aussi par le manque de distraction.

- Il ne se dispute même plus avec moi ! Je pourrais lui dire tout ce que je veux, il ne réagirait pas !!!

- Lily, tu n'as pas été tendre ces dernières années avec lui.

Je croyais qu'elle m'écouterait et me plaindrait mais non, elle en rajoutait une couche ! Elle m'a énoncé toutes les fois où j'avais été rude avec Potter. Toutes les fois où nous l'avions vu serrer les mâchoires pour encaisser les vacheries que je lui disais… Même l'an passé, Rémus était venu me demander pourquoi j'avais été si rude… Tu te rappelles. Mais je m'étais sentie si humiliée quand il avait fait sa déclaration d'amour au milieu d'un cours…

- Je n'ai plus envie d'aller au bal, si c'est pour le voir danser avec cette…

- Lily ! Combien de fois l'as-tu repoussé ? Combien de fois l'as-tu blessé en acceptant de danser avec d'autres garçons mais SURTOUT pas lui ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de MAIS ! Tu as été jusqu'à danser avec Rogue !

- Oui, mais lui ne m'aimait pas !

Ca y était, la bombe était lâchée. Je dois dire, mon cher journal que ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais il faut bien passer par là. La conversation qui suivit fut une sorte d'électrochoc qui, avec le recul, me semblait nécessaire. Alice sut s'arrêter au bon moment et me laisser seule pour cogiter tout cela. Elle était partie en me faisant promettre de venir à la soirée, bien que le cœur n'y était plus. J'y pensais encore en m'habillant pour la soirée.

Mon costume était hideux mais je souhaitais ressembler à un sorcier bien connu dont on fêtait la mort cette année. Je devais porter un faux ventre et un sort pour modifier mon visage et mes cheveux. J'étais assez fière du résultat et Alice me félicita pour mon idée. Elle était déguisée en ange et je découvris avec un petit sourire que Franck bavait devant les jambes nues de sa petite amie.

Nous étions alors partis dans la Grande Salle où les festivités avaient commencé depuis une petite demie heure. Seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient conviés à venir mais la salle était remplie. Et pour cause, une estrade avait remplacé la table des professeurs et un groupe de musique s'employait à faire danser tout le monde sur des rythmes sorciers et moldus.

- Oh oh.

- Quoi Alice ?!

- Je pense que tu ne vas pas être contente…

Je tournais la tête dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et vis très clairement que je n'avais pas été la seule à choisir ce déguisement… Je regardais ailleurs dans la salle, je dénombrais pour le moment trois autres…

- Alice… Je vais rentrer au dortoir. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de venir.

- Lily…

Je ne lui jetais même pas un regard. Je savais qu'elle me faisait les yeux tristes pour tenter de m'amadouer mais je souhaitais plus tout me cacher dans mon lit sous ma couette et oublier qu'il m'avait oublié. Sur le chemin du retour, je laissais ma main courir sur le mur tout en réfléchissant à ce mois écoulé quand une voix me stoppa.

- Bah alors Peter, tu pars déjà ?

Je me retournais vers l'origine pour voir Potter me fixant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il me parlait enfin ! Euh enfin il parlait à Peter. Sur le moment, sans réfléchir, je n'ai pas voulu le détromper, alors j'ai juste haussé les épaules.

- Je croyais que tu voulais séduire cette poufsouffle…

J'avais de nouveau haussé les épaules.

- T'en fais pas Pet', un jour elle te verra.

Des quatre Maraudeurs, j'avais toujours cru que Peter était l'erreur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il est quelque chose de commun avec les trois autres. Mais au ton que Potter venait d'employer je compris qu'il était réellement un de leur ami.

Je penchais un peu la tête. J'espérais que cela allait l'encourager à continuer à me parler.

- Oui, je sais que ça fait un mois que je répète que l'amour, ça craint mais… Si tu t'y prends mieux que moi, tu réussiras à sortir avec elle.

Il semblait si las en disant tout cela. J'eus envie de lui prendre la main pour lui remonter le moral, pour que ce sourire que j'aimais maintenant réapparaisse devant moi. Je fis un pas vers lui avant de réaliser que sous cette apparence, je ne le pouvais pas.

- Ca m'a fait du bien que Sirius fugue et passe l'été au Manoir. Il m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Sirius ?! Alors voilà un truc qui m'étonne encore aujourd'hui en l'écrivant mais bon, je ne les connais pas réellement. Je ne leur ai jamais donné la chance de me montrer qu'ils étaient autre chose que des gars populaires.

- Et puis, elle a l'air tellement plus sereine maintenant que je ne lui parle plus…

De qui il parle ? De moi ? Mon cœur a fait un bond. Si c'était de moi qu'il parlait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et la suite me prouva que c'était bien de moi dont il était question.

- J'ai vu Alice, mais pas elle… Peut être est elle encore dans son dortoir…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Melany apparaissait et hurlait son nom. T'ai-je dis à quel point je la détestais ? Eh bah à ce moment là, ma haine à son encontre a encore grandit… Je les ai observé quelques minutes, écoutant Potter se débarrasser d'elle.

- Mais je suis ta cavalière !!!

- Oui, mais là, j'ai besoin de parler avec Pet', alors tu vas voir tes copines.

Elle disparut la moue boudeuse sans qu'il en semble peiné. Il garda le regard vers là où elle était partie puis dit dans un murmure :

- Si seulement elle était Lily… Je passerais peut être une bonne soirée.

J'ai posé ma main sur son avant bras, le sortant de ses pensées.

- J'ai passé mon après midi à l'imaginer dans une superbe robe, acceptant de danser avec moi mais je me rends compte que je me contenterais même d'une simple conversation… Juste pour savoir qu'elle sait que j'existe…

C'est à ce moment là que notre tête à tête a pris fin… Et de façon plutôt brutale. Une explosion venait de retentir près de la grande salle et au rire de Potter, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une farce des Maraudeurs. Je le vis alors s'élancer, me criant par-dessus son épaule de le suivre. Je fis un pas puis deux avant de me souvenir qu'il croyait parler à Peter…

Quand il eut disparu, je me mis à courir dans le sens inverse.

Mon cher journal, tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte cette scène d'une niaiserie ahurissante mais elle était nécessaire pour que tu comprennes la suite.

Après cela je me suis réfugiée dans mon lit, la tête pleine de ses confidences. Je les retournais et décidais de passer à l'attaque. Après tout, j'étais une Griffondor, je suis courageuse ! Je me suis endormie forte de ma décision.

Ce matin, je suis descendue dans la salle commune, et j'ai attendu en lisant que tout le monde se lève pour aller manger. Rémus et Potter sont venus me rejoindre et alors que le premier s'asseyait à mes cotés, le second prenait place plus loin.

- Salut Lily.

- Salut vous deux. Comment allez vous ?

C'est dingue comme cette simple petite phrase avait été dure à prononcer ! Je vis Rémus me répondre avec un léger sourire et Potter avoir quelques difficultés. Cela l'avait à coup sur étonné. Je continuais.

- Et ce bal ? Il vous a plut ?

- Oui, répondit Rémus. Mais nous ne t'avons pas vu…

- Beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient le même déguisement que moi…

- Comme Peter… Dit Potter avant de me fixer avec de grands yeux.

Je lui souris avec un léger hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais le quitter du regard. Le temps était venu pour moi de faire un pas vers lui. En plus, la salle commune de la tour était presque vide… Je me levais avant de m'asseoir sur le même canapé que lui. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Par quoi doit on commencer ce genre de conversation ?

- Je sais que tu existes, tu sais ?

- …

Il était si tendu que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il se détende mais d'un autre coté, je voulais le faire mariner. Il devait lui aussi être un peu torturé… Mais pas de trop.

- Je pensais que j'étais un pari.

- Non !

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres. Merlin, mon cher journal, imagines tu le courage qu'il m'a fallut pour faire cela ?! Et que ses lèvres sont douces ! J'ai entendu vaguement Sirius crier le nom de James et Rémus lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres… Il sourit, sans doute de mon trouble, et sa voix me sortit enfin de ma transe.

- Mes lèvres te plaisent autant que ça, Evans ?

- Si tu savais…

J'avais murmuré et parlé sans réfléchir une fois que mes mots eurent passés mes lèvres je rougissais plus. Je m'étais repoussé dans le fond, pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Je le vis sourire encore plus et se rapprocher de moi.

Mon cher journal, à ce moment là, je savais très bien qu'il allait m'embrasser. C'était le moment ou jamais de partir… Mais je n'en avais réellement pas envie. Alors quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai soupiré de bien être. Oui, mon cher journal, tu as bien vu. Et j'ai même répondu à ce baiser ! Nous sommes en couple depuis maintenant quatre heures et je me demande comment j'ai pu attendre aussi longtemps…


End file.
